Madness is my friend
by Iplaythefool
Summary: Humans let hope you remain entertaining or you will cease to exist. At least not all you humans are hopeless and boring let cause Chaos. Skull Is Shukaku


Skull was not kind, no matter how cowardly he acted he knew he was no weakling, he loves to fool his _Prey, _give them a false sense of security and watch the shock and fear in their eyes.

When he woke in this world he hated it, for he was not used to it, he was not surrounded by sand, it was to peaceful it made him sick, he may wear human skin but he knows who he is and he hates how he has fingers. He looks in the mirror expecting to see red hair and sea foam green eyes _when he sees purple hair and eyes he feels the urge to just _slaughter_ ever human he comes across. _

For why be in a world that lacks violence, what is his purpose and why did they not even bring his human with him.

He walks down the street, he has no need for food nor sleep, yet as he watches humans pass by the urge to just destroy till there is nothing left but blood painting in his sand.

So when he suddenly pulled into an alley he laughs smiles wide teeth long and bites into the human who dare to attack and uses _his claw_ hand to keep him quiet. He feels alive as the human chokes on his own blood, his sand vanishes the evidence of his crime and he walks away feeling more clear headed and free then ever.

He enjoys riding his motorcycle he stole from a human it fast and freeing in a way, he loves the feeling of pure freedom and grins. He does tricks he seen other humans do twist and spin and he falls but he doesn't care because his strange body explodes in purple flames that heal any of his injures and the pain, _oh is so wonderful and he wants to share it with this world._

He has also joined the human entertainment that is called the circus, he quickly becomes well known for his death defying stunts they call him the best but he quickly grows bored and his urge to murder is coming back. So he does something that is quick to calm his temper because there is no way he that he is going to prove that Bastard Kurama right when he says he has a short temper.

So as he rides and his surroundings blur he stops, as he hears the words that unknowingly will bring him excitement.

"Chaos Shot"

He stops and turns and sees a man in a yellow fedora hat and watches the beautiful explosion as blood splatters the walls. He grins maniacally this human is different from most he has come across and Agent of Chaos. He wonders how fast it will take him to bleed out and what will his screams of pain sound like.

"Hello human," "How would you like to die?"

Skull quickly gets as close to the human as possible

Reborn POV

I was just completing a hit when I realized I am surrounded, well it has been a while since I have truly let loose, I don't hesitate to use my chaos shot on them, how pathetic they are as they fall with ease. They were not even worth his time disgusting.

I am about to leave when I suddenly hear a creepy voice say "Hello Human'', "How would you like to die?"

I turned about to shot this crazy person and I see a face full of purple, and I stiffen when I realize that the sheer power, bloodlust, and the Cloud Flame that is enormous, and easily overwhelming my own flames. I am no fool I get ready to make a retreat, when I feel a hand on my shoulder and a mouth near my hear and hear a whisper, **You seem strong it will be fun to break you, Let play mister _Reborn, _**is it?

Skull grins as he stares at the Fedora human for he sees no fear but mere weariness and caution, he feels excited.

Reborn stares at this clearly deranged purple thing, for he sees no humanity in **_Its_** eyes and it is different for he feels that he is staring at some _thing_ merely wearing human skin, but at the same time he is curious so he asks

"What are you?"

Shukaku stares he can feel his weird purple flames calm oddly and his useless orange ones beam almost happily, if he had lesser self control he is sure his orange flames would have simply grabbed this mans yellow ones.

"I am the Sand Demon Shukaku, but you humans know me as Skull de mort," Skull said he watches looking for the fear in his eyes so he can kill this weird humans and feels true surprised when there is no fear but merely interest.

"You may call me Reborn even if you already know my name Shukaku though I have not heard of you in the Mafia?"

The mafia he laughs and Skull realized that there must be more people like the fedora... Reborn person.

They may even be challenging," No I am a innocent Civilian completely harmless" Skull mocks.

I snort, "no one will believe that"

Well human I will let you live for today, for you are the most interesting human I have meet in a long time, we will find each other again if fate sees it fit. Skull leaves in a swirl of sand not seeing how Reborn is staring at him intensely.

The mafia huh looks like research needs to be done and lets see what these strange flames do and what they are called.

3 days later

So Cloud flame user basically love freedom, independence, and are quick to anger, there power is propagation.

Sky flame user are top manipulators who hide behind a kind facade and used they harmony to force the other elements to do their bidding hmmm...

This world is fascinating so many new abilities and so many different humans, Lets hope for their sake that they stay entertaining for their are no seal masters here who know how to seal his charka. He is truly free in this world and with no restriction he laughs _even though he sounds demented even to his own ears, because their is one thing he can always count on to stay with him forever and that is his madness that never seems to leave him._

_Though he is glad because normal seems so boring._


End file.
